


The Remembrance

by Stardream_writer



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, F/M, POV Loki (Marvel), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardream_writer/pseuds/Stardream_writer
Summary: Brina is the protector of an ancient knowledge that would be the undoing of mankind and the universe if it fell into the wrong hands.  When her coven is attacked and she is the only one left, she seeks out the one man who has the power to protect her.  However, when they do meet, she is unsure that this angry and complicated man is the one who can help her.  She knows that it will take great faith and patience to reach out to him before she can trust him enough to reveal the truth of who she is.





	1. Chapter 1

Preface: A Dying Wish

The attack came without warning. We always knew that it was a possibility. It was savage and brutal in its thoroughness. One by one we fell. The others protected me until only one stood before me. She was dying and she knew it. Her injuries couldn’t be healed. The dark magic used on her made it so. 

“You must leave! You’re the last of us. You must protect the ancient knowledge.” She said.

I knew that the words she was telling me were the right ones but not ones that I wanted to hear. We had been trained since childhood for this possible eventuality. Alien or human greed; It didn’t matter which one it was. It would end the same if I succumbed to them. 

“Sentinel, you have to go now! They’re tracking me even now. They know you’re here and you won’t survive long at their hands. They are so much stronger than we predicted! You can’t let them get our knowledge. “She collapsed on the floor as the dark magic started its all consuming journey throughout her body.

I leaned down and held her in my arms. We had grown up together. Her, a warrior and sorceress, and I, the Sentinel, who carried all the knowledge that must be protected at all costs. Life, itself, depended upon my shoulders now. I would soon be alone to shoulder the burden. Years ago, I had accepted it and now the time had come to carry out my sacred duties. 

“Brina, you must find him! He’s the only one who has the power of a Mage that will protect you. He, alone, will understand the sacred burden that you carry. Go to him!” At the end, her words faded away. She grasped my arm. “They’re close…They’ve found me!” 

I tried to help her up so we could escape together. Desperate, I willed her to walk even as the dark magic took her life force. 

“Shana, we can go together. You’re the last of my family. Please, don’t make me walk alone in this!” I tried to will the lightness of my being and power into her. I knew it was too late but I didn't want to lose the last of my family. The dark energy was winning. 

“I can’t go with you and you know it. I’m compromised by the darkness within me. It’ll follow you! She reached down and took a knife from her bag. I looked at her in horror. She was sworn to protect me. She looked at me in the eyes as she held the knife before her. 

“Go!!!” She said. Before I could stop her, she raised the knife to her neck and slid it across in a killing motion.

Her dead weight knocked both of us to the floor. Her eyes stayed on me even as the light in them faded away. She was gone. The tears were there, but sat heavy on my chest. There wasn’t time for grieving. They knew where she was and it wouldn’t be long before they would find me. I kissed her forehead and pushed back a strand of hair. She was like a sister to me and the only one that truly understood me. She knew my dream of having a normal life. I always walked between normality and magic. It wasn’t an easy road. 

"Find peace, Shana, my sister…my best friend.” I whispered. I grabbed my bag and stood in silent terror. I made myself invisible as they streamed into the room. 

Being a powerful Sentinel, they were unable track my magic. I trained for years to protect the knowledge that I carry. I may not be a warrior but I could hide myself enough to protect the ancient knowledge until I could seek protection. My coven’s greatest fear is that the ones who sought our knowledge for their own dark desires would come in high numbers and overwhelm us. Looking at them, it was a fear that had come to pass. I took one last look and fled through the closest door. I knew where I had to go. The man that I sought would either be our salvation or our demise. I prayed that he would understand the heaviness of duty that I carried and would protect me. He was a Mage and like me, understood the importance of preserving the ancient knowledge that could protect all of us.


	2. The Seeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired and hungry, Brina travels to New York to seek out Loki. She remembers what she was told of him by her Coven Mother and hopes that he will help her in spite of his violent history and of the attack on New York. She has no back-up plan.

I hid in the shadows of the tower. The journey to New York was exhausting and frightening. I could feel my power flowing within me but I also knew that I wasn’t a fighter. I needed rest and was hungry. I ran out of money two days ago and hadn’t eaten since then. I felt as though I could faint but I remained upright. He was in there. I could feel him. His magic flowed from him out into the cosmos. To the world, he was spoken of only in legends. But her Coven Mother said that he truly existed. Only a year ago, we had talked about what would happen if we were attacked and destroyed. I remembered my conversation with my Coven Mother. She spoke to me with a gentleness and calm reserve that she always had. 

“Loki…Before the New York incident, he hadn’t been seen in a millennium but he is as real as you and I. The people of Asgard call themselves gods but he is not a god no matter what he claims. I’ve read the true history of Asgard and they are flesh and blood as we are. Enough of them died in Odin’s Wars to prove their mortality. Longevity of life is on their side but they are not immortal. What they do have in their favor is their sophisticated and powerful use of magic. Loki is a changeable man. Unpredictable and yet charismatic. His gifts are many and his intelligence unrivaled. His tricks can be cruel. But he can be kind when warranted.” She put down the book that she had been tutoring me with. 

“Why do you speak of him? What does he have to do with us?” I said. 

“There may come a time when we can’t protect you. I know he is here on earth. I’ve felt him. We also have our sources. If we fall, promise me that you’ll go to him and seek his help. You aren’t trained to be a fighter. You’re trained to retain knowledge and know how to weld it. Being a warrior would distract you and compromise your power,” She handed the book to me,

“Learn as much as you can in the coming months from these books. I feel an overwhelming heaviness in the air. We are being hunted. These books must all be destroyed so learn and keep the knowledge within you. You’ll be the last to see them. We can’t allow them to fall into our enemy’s hands. When the time comes for you to leave this earth, you must be well-versed enough to pass the ancient knowledge onto your successor without the help of these books.” 

“How do you know so much about Loki? Why is he so important to us?” I asked.

“Apart from our ancient knowledge, one of our greatest secrets is that we were once a part of Asgard. White Witches…powerful and well-respected. But as time went on, we differed in opinion from the All-Father, Odin, who was only interested in war. Frigga, the All-Mother, agreed with us on many levels but she had a kingdom to watch over and publically supported her husband. The royal family had many internal issues and intrigues that we feared would change what Asgard was. He wanted to expand the kingdom but his methods were cruel. We fought with him and tried to make him see reason. People were dying for needless ambitions and pursuit of wealth. After a fierce battle, in which many innocents died, we publically fought with Odin and he cast us out of Asgard. We were exiled to Midgard, which is Earth to us.” She paused and started handing me other books to study. 

“We were a peaceful coven and made the best of our situation. With the longevity of our lives taken from us, we learned to pass our knowledge onto our children and succeeding generations. We grew to love Earth but we knew we must always remain hidden from both Asgard and others on Earth. We knew they would misunderstand our powers and pursue us for what we know. Odin finally saw reason but we decided to stay where we were. He thought us dead with no surviving children to pass on our knowledge to. But not even Odin knew of our ancient knowledge…we kept it secret and with our powers, we were able to keep it hidden even from Heimdall, the all-seeing. Loki was young when we left, but his powers were apparent. We knew that he would eventually surpass even Odin.”

“If he’s changeable with his loyalties, how can I trust him if our coven falls?” I dreaded to hear the answer because I didn’t want to think of my coven and family being destroyed.” 

“I was told that he has a respect for magic and a hunger to protect and learn knowledge. He may not have the physical strength of Thor, his brother, but he has the strategy of a warrior that even surpassed Odin. If we cease to exist, you have no choice but to trust him. There is none that can help you other than him.” 

We talked of many things that day, but my mind centered on Loki. I read library books on his legend and tried to piece together what he was like. The stories didn’t paint him in favorable light. I went back to my Coven Mother and was determined to ask her many questions. 

“I read the stories about Prince Loki and he doesn’t sound like a likeable man. How can you be so sure he’ll help me in a crisis?” I said. 

She smiled and took the book that I had from my hands. “You’re reading tales written by humans that didn’t know him. They are but fragments of what he really was. He engaged in many of these antics that you were reading but they were embellished and passed on until all the truth was distilled from them. Put those books away and read what we have on him. Our books show his mischief but also his respect for magic, nature, and books. He was a student who became a master at what he could do…a genius in a lot of respects. Frigga taught him well but he had the great ability to teach himself what he didn’t know. That is the Loki you need to find not the one in books written by those who despised him.” 

“But he attacked New York!!! People died and I don’t want to seek out someone like that.” I raised my voice to her because I couldn’t understand her support of him. 

“There are things that you don’t know. Those who hunt us also hunted him, and it’s my belief that his powers were used against him. It forced him to commit atrocities. He cannot be forgiven for the deaths but only he knows the real truth of what occurred. We must seek to understand…but forgive, no. Once a life is taken, it leaves a void in the universe that can’t be replaced. He, alone, must also learn to understand this. You must remember that compassion and empathy are gifts that will lead to love. Love is the most powerful of all. It will sustain us during the dark times that are upon us.” 

“Do you know where he is?” I asked.

“He’s in New York seeking atonement. It will be a long road for him. He is smart and yet stubborn...prideful. Odin is not the forgiving type and he very well could decide in the end to execute him. Although I can’t forgive him for the loss of life, it would be a tragedy to wipe out all that he knows.” 

I came back to myself here in the present. I stood, looking up at the looming tower in paralyzing fear. He was in there seeking atonement and forgiveness and I was out here looking for empathy and compassion. 

It would be a long road for both of us. Determined, I walked into the building.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm coming back to writing after a bit of an absence. I've had this story in my head for a while and I wanted to get the words down to see where it leads. I was always curious what Loki would do if he was confronted by someone with a power greater than his own, and who needed his help to protect it. Would he betray and use the power for his own ends or have the moral fortitude to do the right thing to protect everyone? His changeable nature makes him a compelling character to write about. I'll try to update as much as possible. I work full time with overtime involved so I'll do my best. Thank you for reading. I deeply appreciate it!


End file.
